Mommy Why
by Dragon Fairies
Summary: Harry has a twin brother told to be the BoyWhoLived. Harry ponders on how his parents treat him different and how they seem to only show love for his brother. So one night Harry asks the crucial question, ‘Mommy, why?’ ThreeShot
1. Chapter 1

Randa: Before any ofour dear readers get a hissy fit this is only going to be a two shot for the moment.

DIF: We may later turn it into a full story.

* * *

It was a dark night that October 31st and the Potters were happily sitting next to their fire place playing with their 15 month-old twin boys. Lily and James never really noticed the dark figure approaching their house until they were fire-called by one Severus Snape telling them to get out of there as Voldemort was heading their way.

James immediately shot up and told Lily to tack the children a run. And Lily complied by taking the boys and going upstairs. James waited patiently for the snake man to come, while Lily packed some bags and needed things.

Voldemort was making his way slowly up the road towards Godric's Hallow, relishing in the fact that he would be rid of any opposition. He was also quite happy that he would catch the Potters off guard as he had told no one that he was coming here. As Tom he had prided himself in the fact that he was quite intelligent and he had yet to lose that. He planned this quite carefully and knew that if he went after the elder potters first he would definitely be foiled. See if one of the parents died saying to take them first or thinking it, it would put a deep everlasting spell of the most ancient kind. He knew to deal with the children first and to take care of the parents later.

Tom got to the front of the manor and blast the door off. He met James in the living room and quickly stupefied the man. The Riddle man quickly made his way up the stairs and to were he felt the most magical energy coming from. He walked calmly into the infants room to see a frantic Lily gathering things into a duffel bag.

"That won't be necessary, my dear." The tall man said calmly. The woman span around with a horrified facial expression.

"Please leave my babies be! Don't take them!" Lily cried desperately.

"Woman I am being generous enough just letting you live at the moment. Don't test my patients." He hissed but none to snake like. He stupefied the woman and watched her collapse to the floor and then turned to the infants. The youngest who was a strawberry-blond and he was watching his mom. When the baby noticed that his mom was not getting up he started yelling at her in his little baby voice.

"How bitterly sweet. Your saying your first word and your parents will never know." Tom raised his wand toward the blond, seeing as he was getting annoying, while looking at the other baby who was seemingly sleeping. Turning back to the whimpering strawberry-blond boy he started saying the words. "Avad..."

**_You really don't want to do that. _**The thought rang throughout Voldemort's head. _Yes I do._ He responded. "Avada..." He tried again when.

**_I'm seriously warning you that's not going to work. _**Tom was getting a bit peeved, he had never had a problem killing anyone. And now his conscious was catching up **now** of all times. _Yes it will. _Tom replied again. "Ava..."

**_Here it's not going to work on him so why don't you attack me? _**The voice came again. Hearing it this time he looked to see the once sleeping boy awake and staring at him with smart eyes that he'd never seen on an infant. "You're telling me I should listen to a talking baby?" Tom retorted raising a non-extant brow.

**_One, technically I'm not talking and two yes. _**The intelligent voice came. **_I was the weaker born baby and was not named Potter heir. Zak has more protection around him and is much stronger. Why I haven't even learned to talk yet. _**And to prove his point the baby started babbling.

"You want to die?" Tom found this hard to believe. **_Yes. I will always be liked less so why not go first. _**The voice replied. "Fine. Avada Kadavra." Tom said pointing his wand at the black haired boy, before hearing, **_Fool_**, resonant through his head. The raven haired boy's iris's glowed an eery emerald and pupils slit in a snake like manner. The spell turned in mid air, without missing a beat, and hit its caster.

**_You are a disgrace to the Slytherin name. You are not my heir but this boy here is. _**The image of a long forest green haired man, with pale skin, yellow eyes,and the looks of an asian, stood above his last descendant that was now gone. **_May you treat your next life with more passion and not have to see the way things were given to you this time. _**Turning to the little one he touched his fore head which made a lightning bolt shaped birth mark. **_You will be my heir little Potter_**.

Noone noticed that night that Harold Alexander Potter(DFF: People this is only the second time we've interrupted a story so listen up. We know Harry's middle name is James but in this James is Zak's middle name.) cease to exist and became Harold Alexander Merlin Constantine Gabriel Godric Slytherin. Pure blood son of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor and reincarnation of Salazar Slytherin. Yet he was still a Potter by birth.

* * *

DFF: We felt like adding that last part it made it more belivable. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

DFF: Here's the next chap.

Randa: This is now going to be a three shot.

* * *

It was Harry and Zak Potter's birthday and many people were there. The twins were turning 4 and every one was there, as this was the first 'open' birthday the boys were having, for the 'Boy-Who-Lived', Zak Potter. People gave passing attention to the smaller green eyed boy, before going on the hazel-eyed strawberry-blond boy and fawning over him.

Harry sat in his chair, that he designated for his own, and watched as person by person walked by, yet never speaking to the boy. It was then a family of blue eyed blonds came up and while the adults walked on by, with a passing glance, the boy, the adult's son he assumed, stopped and sat down next to Harry in an empty seat. The platinum blond boy was about Harry's age and just sat next to Harry for a while looking around and figiting. Then he spoke.

"Hullo, my name is Draco. What's yours?" The young blond asked hyperactively.

Harry blinked a few times before answering, "Harry, Harry Potter. It's my birthday but it's more for Zak than me." Draco looked appalled.

"How old are you and how old is he?" Draco asked.

"We're the same age. He's actually about an hour younger than me." Harry responded. He was happy to have some one to talk to other than the garden's snakes and the house elves, not that he didn't appreciate them, cause he did. Also, it wasn't as if Harry was treated **badly,** just a little neglected.

"But if that's so then you should have more attention than him... wait the same amount of attention as him!" Draco practically shouted. "I may not have siblings but I have friends that do. Blaise does, and Pansy does(1), and the Weasleys, and Padma does, and almost every one I know does, well 'cept for me, and they're never treated better or worse than any of their siblings." Draco continued in the same loud voice.

"That's alright. Zak's The-Boy-Who-Lived. He's suppose ta get more attention." Harry said in a solemn child like tone.

"Fame doesn't make people better than another: It's hard work and sweat that make one better than another and even then you should never hold that above another. Or so my daddy says. My uncle says fame makes you retarded." Draco quoted with confidence.

"Draco I did not say retarded." Reprimanded a tall dark haired man as he came up.

"No, but you implied it." Draco said back in a happy sing song voice.

The man shook his head, then turned to Harry to ask, "What is your name young lad?"

"Harry, sir. Harry Potter." Harry replied.

"He's not with his family because their retarded." Draco said not paying attention to the two's introductions.

"Mentally challenged," reprimanded the man. "My name is Severus Snape. You may call me Sev."

It was then the two adult blonds came back. "Draco we must leave now." The male said to his son.

"Yes father but may Harry come with us?" Draco asked.

"He must ask his parents, dear." The woman told her son. "Most parents don't let their kids go off to a strangers house."

"I'll go ask. My parents never really care where I go." Harry said in a shy tone and bounce off through the crowd.

"Severus was that..." The blond man didn't finish.

"Yes it was Lucius. Zak Potter's twin brother Harry Potter." Severus replied to the un-finished question.

"But I heard that he was dead. Killed by Voldemort." It was the woman who spoke this time.

"Obviously he wasn't... Wait I've known that he wasn't dead." Severus shook his head. "You know Narcissa I think the world made a grave mistake." Sev finished quietly.

"Mother and Father said they didn't care, I'm allowed." Harry came back happily bouncing.

At the Malfoy's Harry met Pansy, Blaise, their siblings, and Seamus Finnagan. Harry noticed that while he was there no of the kids were treated better than another because of health, body size, or slight deformities, Blaise's elder brother had a pigment problem in his skin. Harry was doted on by all the mothers during this little play date. Harry just couldn't help wondering why his parents didn't love him as much as his brother.

* * *

DFF: Hope you like. The next chap will be up soon.

DIF: Have a great day and or Sweet dreams TTFN


	3. Chapter 3

DFF: We had a request that we no longer use abreaviations for our names, and while I don't like it, we will comply. I will be Fire

DIF: And I, Ice.

Randa: Here's the last chap.

* * *

That night Harry was waiting in bed for his mom to turn out the light. He left it on purposely so that he could talk to his mom. Lily came past to go to her own room, but seeing Harry's light on she went over to shut it off, seeing as Harry occasionally fell asleep reading a book. Nothing too hard but occasionally he get into chapter books.

She walked into his room to shut off his bedside lamp. Harry watched her until she got next to his bed, before asking his question.

"Mommy, why?" Harry's face was full of child like innocents and sorrow. Lily gave her eldest son a confused look.

"Why what honey?" She asked sitting next to him.

"Why don't you love me as much as Zak?" His wide emerald eyes gave him a look of upmost innocents, yet, they seemed to hold an intelligence far beyond his years. It almost seemed as if Lily was talking to a teenager.

Lily's breath caught and she felt a stab of pain in her heart. " Why do you think that, honey?"

"Well you guys always spend all of your time with Zak, and I know that he's the Potter heir and the Boy-Who-Lived. Today when you let me go over to Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy's I met a lot of other heirs and their mommies and the mommies treated me the same as all of their kids." Harry said quietly, afraid his mother might get mad at him. "I borrow books and toys, and the only thing that's mine is my blankey. Why, Mommy?" Harry finished off. By this time tears were streaming down Lily's face.

"Oh, baby boy, I'm sorry for that. I never meant to. I didn't see that you were lonely and I got all caught up in your brother. I love you Harry, I really do. I never meant to leave you behind." As Lily cried, rocking her son, and petting his head, James came on to the scene.

"Lily why are you crying? What did the boy do to you?" James asked quickly

"No James, my little angel did nothing wrong." Lily looked up from her now sleeping son in her lap. "We're the one who did wrong."

James looked taken aback . "What are you talking about Lily? We've always put our son before our own we've never done..." James' growing voice had then been cut off by a silencing charm.

Lily tucked Harry back into bed, and Lily pulled James into their room. Lily turned on the man after she put up a silencing charm around their room. "What was Harry's first word? When did he start walking? When did he learn his Alphabet? Hell, James, When did our ELDEST son start showing he was so smart?" Lily cried desperately.

"How am I supposed to remember all of those things? You're better at all that kind of stuff anyway!" James yelled back.

"Zak's first word?" Lily asked.

"Mommy," James replied.

"His first step?"

"10 months"

"His Alphabet?"

"Just the other day."

"Has Zak started reading?"

"No."

"Did you know that I turn out Harry's light every other night because he's fallen asleep reding in his bed. Also I found him in the library the other day trying to get something out of _Hogwart's, A History_?" Lily turned the subject back to Harry.

"No"

"Did you know that Harry gave Zak a hand written card to Zak for THEIR birthday today, and what did Harry get?" Lily paused for a second to let that sink in for James. "NOTHING! Harry got absolutely nothing, from anyone because YOU gave all the ones labeled 'To Harry' to Zac.

"Did you know James that Harry helps the house elves EVERY GOD DAMNED DAY!"

"No" James' voice was very quiet now, not knowing how he missed all of this.

"When was his first bit of accidental magic?"

"Two months old, little Harry had made a bottle of his favorite formula appear."

"And why the hell do you know that... AND NOTHING ELSE!" Lily was still crying and he eyes were all red and puffy.

"It was before Voldemort! After that Zak was always so confident, and Harry was so... quiet..." James got quiet for a moment thinking things over. "Oh my god, Lily, what have we done?"

* * *

Randa: Now if we get enough reviews we will continue this, but that will only happen **after** we finish up one of our other chaptered stories.

Wonton: Now if you want us to finish one up then go review for them and tell me to hurry up.

Ice: Tell us what you think! We want to know how you all feel about this.


End file.
